pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Parroting Pups
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Matea and Tracker | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 16, 2016 December 3, 2016 March 12, 2017 March 13, 2017 April 22, 2017 | writer = Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups and a Whale of a Tale" | next = "Merpups Save the Turbots"}} "Parroting Pups" is the first segment of the 21st episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Rocky loses his voice and can't bark out his pup-pack tools, but Matea the parrot has no problem doing it for him. If only she did it at the right time! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Tracker *Matea *Carlos *Snake *Baby snakes As the PAW Patroller heads through the jungle, inside, Ryder and the pups are excited to see Carlos and Tracker again. However, Rocky seems to be having vocal trouble as his voice sounds a little hoarse. Marshall gives Rocky a checkup, and clears it as nothing more than a scratchy throat, to Rocky's annoyance. They soon get a call from Carlos, who has Matea with him, who does a pretty good imitation of Carlos. When they arrive, they find Carlos and Tracker watching a mother snake looking over her eggs, which Tracker can tell are about to hatch soon. Wanting to get a closer look at them, they decide to use the wood Carlos planned on using to build a carport for Tracker's Jeep to build a tree house over the mother snake to get a better look from there. Seeing this as a mission, Ryder summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. When they get inside, the pups, sans Tracker, are suited up in special camouflage vests of their normal outfits for their jungle mission. Ryder then assigns Skye and Rocky to help with the tree house, and they deploy for duty, with Skye and Rocky's vehicles transforming into special jungle versions of their normal appearances, with Skye's gaining pontoons, and Rocky's having a more tarp-covered storage area, alongside the camouflage similar to their vests. Once there, they get to work on the tree house, but as everyone becomes tired and thirsty from the heat, Skye fetches more water for them. However, once they resume work, Matea causes some problems as she mimics the pups and their vocal commands for their pup-packs. This causes trouble as when Matea mimics Rocky's commands for his screwdriver, he unintentionally loosens the screws so the tree house threatens to fall on the mother snake. Rubble tries to help with his jungle-themed bulldozer, but Matea makes things worse when she mimics Marshall again and causes Rubble to lose control of his bulldozer and run it up backwards on some rocks. Even worse, Rocky is unable to use his pup-pack as he's lost his voice because of his throat problems. However, tempting Matea with a cracker, Carlos is able to convince Matea to fly up and provide the verbal commands for Rocky so they are able to repair the tree house just in time, especially once Rubble gets his bulldozer free to help again after Tracker left himself in a precarious position using his grappling cables to stabilize the tree house and leave himself dangling in midair because of it. With the tree house repaired thanks to Carlos' quick thinking with Matea, they are able to watch the baby snakes hatch safely before sharing a laugh as Matea shows some sympathy for Rocky and losing his voice so he couldn't use his pup-pack until his voice could come back. *Use her copter to lift the lumber up to the tree. Later, lift Rocky up to the tree as he performs his task. *Use his screwdriver to secure the boarding placed in the tree. *Use his cables to hold the platform in place until Rocky fixes it. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Tracker Joins the Pups - front cover.jpg|link=Tracker Joins the Pups! (DVD)|''Tracker Joins the Pups!'' Jungle Rescues DVD cover art.jpeg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Jungle Rescues'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'Appel de la jungle DVD.jpg|link=L'Appel de la jungle|''L'Appel de la jungle'' PAW Patrol Jungle Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Einsatz im Dschungel'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Patrouille des mers DVD.jpg|link=La Patrouille des mers|''La Patrouille des mers'' PAW Patrol The Screaming Parrot & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Screaming Parrot|''The Screaming Parrot'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Parroting Pups' Pages Category:2016 Episodes Category:Tracker is on the title card Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Matea is on the title card Category:Tracker is a backup responder (S3)